


Affirmation

by DreamingAmethystDragons



Series: A Sky So Far Away [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU: Angels, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, with an extra side of subtle pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAmethystDragons/pseuds/DreamingAmethystDragons
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Damn, I was hoping to see you angry."





	Affirmation

What Ja’far  _ really  _ wants to do is slam the door.  He tries to, he really does, but Sinbad catches the edge of it just in time.  Pity. 

“I don’t know,” he starts, then sighs.  He can’t show any sort of fury - not here, so close to enemy territory in a building they’re both unfamiliar with.  The last thing either of them needs is to be overheard during this high-stakes business gambit. He tries again. “If your competitors are hiring demon bodyguards, Sinbad, I think it might be better for your safety to give this whole deal a wide berth.  I know you aren’t worried, but I hate to think what their other business practices entail if they’re willing to have such high-level contracts.”

“Yeah, but this is part of why I got the contract with you, isn’t it?”  Sinbad pushes the door shut and moves to hit the lock, but Ja’far shakes his head minutely and points at it instead.  With a spark and a shiver, it latches into place on its own. As usual, Sinbad looks more amused than anything - it’s only the past month spent together that allows Ja’far to spot the drops of sweat rolling down the side of Sinbad’s neck and the tightness to the corners of his lips.  He moves past Ja’far further into the cramped space, lit only by the grey light coming through the window, and Ja’far sees his fingers pulling at his tie. The man only seems to be able to stomach full dress attire in small doses. “Besides, if I back down now, I think letting them have an edge and think that I’m a coward would be worse.  Give an inch and they’ll take it all, if they think they can.” 

Ja’far props his hip on the corner of the desk, nibbling on the corner of his lip for a second.  “I’m not saying I disagree,” he replies, finally, “But primary on my contract is your  _ safety _ .  I can’t do that if you deliberately put yourself into dangerous situations.”

“On the contrary, knowing you’re here allows me to be more bold when I need to be.”

“Do you not have any self-preservation?”

“There’s a lot riding on this, Ja’far.”

“I  _ know _ that,” Ja’far nearly snarls, then digs his fingers into his arms.  They’re both tense, he tells himself, after seeing that lanky bodyguard’s eyes flash and glimmer crimson as their rival company’s spokesman began his presentation.  Everyone around them had seemed captivated, but Jaf’ar could feel the pinpricks that meant a subtle glamour was being cast around them - one that tasted of ash and salt.  Demons.

He breathes deep.  He wasn’t  _ worried _ , Ja’far reminded himself.  Just annoyed at Sinbad for inhibiting his ability to do his job properly.  He half-turns, resting more of his weight on the desk behind him, and after another count says, “Let me cast another ward on you before we go back in.  I know you have a bit of natural immunity, but they will definitely target you this -”

“Damn, I was hoping to see you angry.”

Ja’far jumps as though hit with a spark of electricity, and somehow in his moment of self-absorption Sinbad had closed the gap between them.  For a moment it feels as though Sinbad is looming over him, one hand resting heavy on the desk by Ja’far’s hips, and in a flash Ja’far has his fist up and resting over Sinbad’s chest, right below the curve of where Sinbad’s collarbone is peaking out from underneath his partly-unbuttoned shirt.  

They’re frozen like that for a moment before Ja’far can bring himself to meet Sinbad’s eyes.  To his surprise, there’s nothing of the suave smoothness that he was expecting, that Sinbad seems to ooze in frequent intervals when chatting up clients.  Instead, Sinbad’s eyes are wide in the gloom, lips slightly parted - and when Ja’far uncurls his hand and splays it flat against Sinbad’s chest, almost brushing his neck, he feels Sinbad start.  He’s warm, Ja’far notices, warmer than he’s ever noticed, and that’s saying something when he’s spent so much time lately in the man’s presence. He blinks, slow, and feels Sin’s thumb nudge against his hip.  Framed in the dull light of the window, Sinbad looks…

And suddenly the man is turning away, hand up and covering his lower face.  “Yeah, that sounds smart,” Sinbad mutters, and Ja’far feels a sudden trail of heat creep over his own cheeks.  “I don’t think they’d try anything too crazy, not this early in the game, but I suppose it’s good to take - precautions.  We probably should go get something from a vending machine though; if I drink any more of that nasty coffee I’m going to be up for three days.”  Unless he’s reading this all wrong, Sinbad’s ears seem to be getting steadily redder through this whole exchange. 

Not that he’s feeling much steadier.  “Ah - yes, that seems fair,” Ja’far replies, moving away from the desk.  Before he unlocks the charm on the door, he adds, “I’ll put the ward on you before we enter the meeting room again.  Thresholds are the places where spells like that hit the strongest, so I’d rather you go in when my magic is the freshest.”  He clicks his fingers and the lock pops free. “Just - be careful, alright? I’m ready when you are.”

“... Yeah, I’m good.”  Sinbad must be back to normal, because he shoots Ja’far the usual sunny smile that always emerges before getting into more mischief.  “After you.”

And with his back turned, Ja’far misses the way that Sinbad watches him exit and the way Sinbad exhales heavily into the hand pressed over his mouth before following him out.  

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr.  
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
